


【工孝拉郎】如月*桐岛牧生（39）

by haitangxiaoyue



Series: 工孝 [3]
Category: takumi/masataka
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haitangxiaoyue/pseuds/haitangxiaoyue





	【工孝拉郎】如月*桐岛牧生（39）

牧生视角

真是不听话的玩具  
我抱着肩头看了看墙上的钟  
“我回来了。”疲惫又动听的声音响起  
我的目光落在了一夜未归的如月身上  
他有些不自然的捂着领口  
“我请了假，牧生你去上课吧。”  
抛下这一句，他就往浴室走去  
我冷漠的坐了一会儿  
浴室里传来哗啦啦水流声  
再也按耐不住的站起身，大力拉开浴室的门  
“牧生！！！”如月慌乱的想躲  
真是傻得可爱  
透明的玻璃怎么躲？  
我的目光落在了他嫣红的脖颈，上面星星点点的痕迹真是碍眼  
“你昨晚去哪儿了？”我听见自己冷静的声音  
如月沉默的低着头  
我站进浴室，伸手摸到他的脖颈  
他下意识的缩了缩  
勾起惯常的微笑：“被蚊子咬了？”  
“恩。”他的声音细弱蚊蝇  
没来由的怒火中烧，我一把掐住如月的脖子  
他被我吓了一跳  
有些求饶的扯着我的手臂  
“你这么喜欢被别人睡？”我居然笑了起来  
如月露出惧怕的神色，慌乱的摇头  
“跟我过来。”我想我的脸色一定很难看  
从来不知道自己有这么大的劲  
如月被我扯得跌跌撞撞倒在房间的床上  
“牧生，你要干什么？”  
他惊叫起来  
我烦躁的皱眉，随手从床头柜里扯出一根红绳  
“别……”  
他爬起来想跑  
我似乎对这种事情驾轻就熟  
一把扯回来反扣在床上  
等我回过神来时  
如月已经被我五花大绑  
红色的绳子像是一张网  
在嫩白的肉体上形成脉络，让人泛起凌虐欲  
我的手摸到那些凸起的位置，重重的按下去  
皮肤弹回来就带上了一层红色  
真有意思  
“牧生……”如月哀求的挣扎着  
我露出无害的笑意：“如月，不如你让我抱一下如何？”


End file.
